Hymns of Helios
Hymns of Helios is a puzzle adventure game developed by Illusion Works for the Pacifico console, as well as smart devices. It was one of the company's first video games. The game features Liana, who has woken up on a mysterious island with no recollection of how she got there. Simultaneously, there are four 'locals' determined to track her down and kill her. Plot The game opens with Liana attempting to hitchhike at the side of a desert-like road, with dust flying in all directions, making vision blurred. After a long time, a mysterious black limousine-like vehicle stops. Not caring about the mystery, Liana jumps in with glee. She takes a sip out of a martini on the table, and passes out. In the next scene, she wakes up dazed, not knowing anything or anyone around her. Puzzle 01 - The Totem Upon arriving on the island, Liana comes across a mysterious totem the size of her arm. She picks it up and stares blankly at it for a minute, before putting it back on the ground. After searching around some more, she finds another strange totem which is dyed the colour blue. She returns to the place where she found the first totem, and she finds it again, this time dyed the colour red. She carries both of the totems in her arms until she finds a big statue, with three holes in. There is a girl with pink hair kneeling before the statue, and approaching with caution you attract her attention. The girl explains that she found a mysterious totem, dyed with the colour yellow. Erisi then states that the statue seems to have three holes, supposedly for the totems, but she couldn't find anymore on the segment of the island, until Liana came along with both of them in hand. Liana and Erisi fit the totems into places on the statue, and a door opens up, allowing them to advance to the next part of the island. Erisi smiles for a short moment, before passing through the door quickly with Liana trailing behind. Puzzle 02 - The Chamber Puzzle 03 - The Rocks Puzzle 04 - The Traitor Puzzle 05 - The Monster Puzzle 06 - The Realisation Gameplay Hymns of Helios shows a lot of similarities to other platforming titles such as Super Mario or Sonic the Hedgehog, but shows a darker tale in the story mode which works more like a visual novel with command prompts as opposed to a relaxed story. Heartbeats A similar mechanic to that of Cabin Fever, Heartbeats represent the Heartbeat of Liana as she travels through the island. Your goal is to make sure that it doesn't go too high, otherwise she could suffer from a heart attack or other medical issues. When your heartbeat is high, it is best to try and find some place to rest up and become more energetic. Crystals Crystals are a really important item group in the game. Whilst travelling, you may find several different types of Crystal, and when enough are collected they will be able to merge into a Prism Piece. It is stated in lore that there are nine Prism Pieces spread out across the entire island, and it is the job of the travellers to find them all. It is unknown what will happen when all nine prism pieces are together, but that just makes the job of the travellers more exciting and interesting. Below is a guide of all the prisms and where they are located. Puzzles Puzzles are a major mechanic in the game. Puzzles are the main focus in the game, as you have to complete them to move on in the game. As the game has no defined levels, Puzzles are the way to determine how far into the game you are. You can find descriptions of all the puzzles in the game in the plot heading. Game Modes The Island: Story Mode The Island is the story mode of the video game, is a visual novel featuring the characters of as they explore the vast mysterious island they have been placed on, unaware of the existence of another seven individuals on the island, all capable of misdeeds such as murder. Missions Missions are the main objectives in the story. You'll be assigned missions based on where you are in the game, and you must complete them to ensure story progression. Between Missions, you can also explore the world at your own pace, as well as complete Side Quests set by NPCs in the game. Side Quests Side Quests are similar to Missions, however, they won't be mandatory to complete and they won't enable story progression. They are extra quests you can complete for extra rewards and to help you explore more of the world. Online In Online, you can view the statistics of all your friends and other people across the world. You can see when your friends are playing the game and their current whereabouts. If you join their server, you can play with them. You can only do this after you have completed the game for the first time. Characters Soundtrack Gallery Hymns of Helios logo.png|The official logo Hymns of Helios.png|The old logo Hymns of Helios second logo.png|The beta logo Hymns of Helios Boxart.png|The old Boxart HymnsofHeliosApp.png|The Pacifico Application Trivia *'' '' is the first game to be created by after he returned to the wiki and began to make new content. *All of the art in was drawn by . * had many names before being formally known as . **The first name was "Chasing Shadows", but this was scrapped because the name had no plot relevance and was just generally disliked by the creator. **The second name was "Hymns of the Haze", which was eventually scrapped as the title was quite long and didn't look nice when a logo was compiled together. **The third name was "Hymns of Holiness", but this was scrapped in favour of the final title, . *The game has a lot of the beta elements that were in the original draft for The Temple of Dreams. For example, a lot of the puzzle oriented elements are taken from the former title. **It has since distinguished itself from the Beta Elements and become more of a standalone title rather than a TTOD reboot. Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Pacifico Category:Pacifico Games Category:Launch Titles Category:Pacifico Launch Titles Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games Category:Hymns of Helios Category:2016 Category:Ziama Prime Category:SS Legacy Projects